"Thrift Shop" by Macklemore and Ryan Lewis
"Thrift Shop" is a song by American hip hop duo Macklemore and Ryan Lewis featuring American singer, songwriter and rapper Wanz. It was released on August 27, 2012, as the fourth single for their debut studio album The Heist. Lyrics "Hey, Macklemore, can we go thrift shopping?" What what, what, what What what, what, what What what, what, what What what, what, what What what, what, what Bada, bada, bada doo da What what, what, what Bada, bada, bada doo da What what, what, what Bada, bada, bada doo da Bada, bada, bada doo da Bada, bada, bada doo da Bada, bada, bada doo da Bada, bada, bada doo da I'm gonna pop some tags Only got 20 dollars in my pocket I'm, I'm, I'm huntin', lookin' for a come up This is fucking awesome Now Walk into the club like, "What up? I got a big cock" Nah, I’m just pumped, I bought some shit from a thrift shop Ice on the fringe is so damn frosty The people like, "Damn, that’s a cold ass honkey" Rollin' in hella deep, headed to the mezzanine Dressed in all pink; 'cept my gator shoes, those are green Draped in a leopard mink, girl standin' next to me Probably should've washed this, smells like R. Kelly sheets Piss... But shit, it was 99 cents! Fuck it, coppin' it, washin' it, 'bout to go and get some compliments Passin' up on those moccasins someone else has been walkin' in Bummy and grungy, fuck it, man I am stunting and flossin' and saving my money And I'm hella happy; that’s a bargain, bitch! I'ma take your grandpa's style, I'ma take your grandpa's style No, for real, ask your grandpa Can I have his hand-me-downs? (Thank you!) Velour jumpsuit and some house slippers Dookie brown leather jacket that I found diggin' They had a broken keyboard, I bought a broken keyboard I bought a skeet blanket, then I bought a knee board Hello, hello, my ace man, my mellow John Wayne ain't got nothing on my fringe game, hell no I could take some Pro Wings, make 'em cool, sell those The sneaker heads would be like, "Ah, he got the Velcros." I'm gonna pop some tags Only got 20 dollars in my pocket I'm, I'm, I'm huntin', lookin' for a come up This is fucking awesome I'm gonna pop some tags Only got 20 dollars in my pocket I'm, I'm, I'm huntin', lookin' for a come up This is fucking awesome What do you know about rockin' a wolf on your noggin? What you knowin' about wearin' a fur fox skin? I'm diggin', I'm diggin' I'm searchin' right through that luggage One man's trash, that's another man's come up Thank your granddad for donatin' that plaid button- up shirt 'cause right now, I'm up in hurr stuntin' I'm at the Goodwill, you can find me in the bins I'm not, I'm not stuck on searchin' in that section (Men's) Your grammy, your auntie, your mama, your mammy I'll take those flannel zebra jammies Second hand and I'll rock that, motherfucker The built-in onesie with the socks on the motherfucker I hit the party and they stop in that motherfucker They be like, "Oh, that Gucci? That's hella tight" I'm like, "Yo, that's 50 dollars for a T-shirt" Limited edition, let's do some simple addition 50 dollars for a T-shirt, that's just some ignorant bitch shit I call that getting-swindled-and-pimped shit I call that getting tricked by a business That shirt's hella dough And having the same one as six other people in this club is a hella don't Peep game, come take a look through my telescope Tryna get girls from a brand? Man, you hella won't! Man, you hella won't! Goodwill, poppin' tags, yeah! I'm gonna pop some tags Only got 20 dollars in my pocket I'm, I'm, I'm huntin', lookin' for a come up This is fucking awesome I'll wear your granddad's clothes I look incredible I'm in this big-ass coat From that thrift shop down the road I'll wear your granddad's clothes (Damn right) I look incredible (Now come on, man) I’m in this big-ass coat (Big-ass coat) From that thrift shop down the road (Let's go, come on!) I'm gonna pop some tags Only got 20 dollars in my pocket I'm, I'm, I'm huntin', lookin' for a come up This is fucking awesome "Is that your grandma's coat?" Tee-hee-hee-hee-hee-hee Why It Rocks #The beat is amazing. #The lyrics are quite good and have a positive message in the fact that hand-me-downs can still make you look fashionable with the right styles and makeovers. A.k.a. you don't even need to spend lots of money just to look good. #This song was an amazing step for Macklemore and Ryan Lewis. #This song has received several memes, parodies, and has also appeared on some amazing ads. #The music video is awesome. #Macklemore's flow is great. #Wanz's singing is pretty good. Bad Qualities #The song has some wack lyrics. #The cover art is lazy, being literally a screenshot of the song's music video. Videos Category:2010s Category:Alternative hip hop Category:Internet memes Category:Hip hop Category:Comedy hip hop Category:Good Songs From Bad Artists Category:Parodies from Bart Baker